The loud house the virus Iv aka part 14
After taking out the remaining hordes of the greens sent by the now dead princess of them, chris had another thing up his sleeve. He told croney to bring the bodies of the older sisters lori and leni and then told him to bring it over to a much fatter looking zombie who looked like fatso, but wasn’t. As croney laid the bodies in front of the fat zombie, the fat one puked bloody bile into their mouths and within a few seconds, they came back to life and leni’s broken leg was fixed as they both stood up. ' ' As the horde was done, everyone’s hands and body where hurting and all of them were covered with the blood of the now dead corpses of greens that laid in front of them. They were all exhausted and were about to head inside for a good fight celebration, until brock spots another group of greens heading their way. ‘’There’s more and they look tough!’’ Brock shouted. Everyone turned around and picked another fight with the now bigger horde of greens. Brock then shouted ‘’ FIGHT!’’ and the group then started to melee the group. The more the others fought (except the older loud sisters) The more weak they became and then they started to be taken out one by one by each green that came by. ' ' Meanwhile inside the elementary school, lana was pulled out of the vent by lincoln and lucy and disciplined for her actions. While Lucy, lola, lana, lincoln, clyde, and lily were together, the older sisters come bursting into the gym. Lynn screams out ‘’THERE ARE A LOT OF GREENS COMING THIS WAY!!!’’ When they saw her and the other sister’s terror about the situation on their face, they shared the same expression. Before anyone could say anything, the greens and chris run at them. With quick thinking, Lucy goes in the vent and motions everyone inside the vent to escape. One by one, they all enter the vent. Lucy then closes the seal and they all crawl away as the zombies burst into the gym and the screams of pain, suffering and fear follow them through the vent as it achos. ' ' Chris was confused to where they went until lori said ‘’look here.’’ Chris looked at the vent and knew that the other half of the kids left through that way. He asked her if there was a way up to the roof as he knew where they were going. She told him ‘’there is a ladder on the outside of the school.’’ So, he went outside the front door and started to climb the ladder. The louds made it to the end of the vent. Lucy unscrewed the cover on the vent and opened it to allow her siblings and clyde to exit the vent. When they were done with that, chris was standing beside them and pretended to be their friend. Then, more greens started to approach the school. After the greens where done devouring everyone in the gym, they went outside to get to the louds on the roof. ‘’If We die, I want to tell you that, my name is chris and it was nice knowing you.’’ said chris. They climbed up the ladder and started to try to eat them, until they heard a noise. ' ' They looked at the distance to where the origin of the noise was. They saw a city bus, heavily armored, coming to the school. The bus ran over some greens before stopping at the parking lot. The greens that tried to eat them went towards the bus with their weapons, trying to get to the driver inside. The doors opened and a lot of kids came out and started taking out the horde one by one. Lori and leni started to climb the ladder and they comforted their uninfected siblings. They were weirded out about how they were not attacking them. ' ' The leader of the group came out of the bus and started to mow down the greens that were trying to feast on them. The greens were strong, but not stronger than the army of kids that came out of the bus. The leader then started to go to the ladder and climb up to get to the louds on the roof of the school. The leader then pulled out two pistols and aimed it at both lori and leni. He then said, ‘’Should I shoot these two or should I leave them be?’’ ‘’Let them be.’’ said luna. He then shot chris. Luan said ‘’you bastard! You shot chris.’’ ‘’That thing you call chris, he is the leader of the zombies.’’ he said. ' ' ' ' The leader of the group looked at lori and leni and then told his team to bring the cure. ‘’Come with me down to the ground, we got something for these two infected.’’ The leader said to them. ‘’If you don’t know who I am, let me introduce myself. I am alex alisandro chavez, over there is mia, the short one is my little brother andy, and the fourth one there is radfan.’’ ' ' Lynn couldn’t resist his love charm that came from him. She knew that he wasn’t her type, but she didn’t give a rat’s ass about that,she found her love and nothing would stop her from achieving it. ' ' They went down and headed toward the front of the bus where andy went and brought the cure to alex. He then proceeded to open up the case with two vials of the cure. The leader then proceeded two pour it into the two infected sister’s mouths. They both fell to the ground and twitched a few times before coming back to their original selves. ' ' Lori and leni started to communicate with alex. Lori: What the hell happened, I felt like I was in a dream. And it felt so real. Leni: yeah, I could have sworn that I got killed by a guy holding a dagger. Lori: And I could have sworn someone shot me in the head with an arrow. Alex: that was because both of you were infected when the blast happened. They all gathered into the bus as soon as alex got on last and jumped in the driver's seat, lynn came and kissed him, thanking him for everything he had done. ‘’Hey sweetheart.’’ alex said. ‘’Yes.’’ said lynn. Alex then said to her, ‘’I’m going to let you sit next to me.’’ She then happily came over to him and he started the bus and drove off to the state of california where that place also has refugees from michigan. Category:Cliche Category:Im not gonna comment lmao xd Category:Kill me Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Trollpasta Category:I hate it Category:Bad Grammar Category:Terrible Category:Trash Category:Fucking trash Category:Shitpasta Category:Horrible Category:What the hell is this shit? __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Horrible Grammar